


He's My Son, Techno!

by rozey_woes



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Dead Wilbur Soot, Gen, Jan 5th 2021 Stream Spoilers, Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Near Death Experiences, Philza betrays Techno kinda?, Protective Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Serious Injuries, Techno is not related to sleepy bois inc, Tommy betrays Technoblade, Well yes but actually no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28584621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozey_woes/pseuds/rozey_woes
Summary: // Spoilers for the January 5th 2021 Dream SMP Stream //"Techno, you know I support you. I support taking down the government as well. I've personally seen how corrupt government changes people. I'm on your side-""THEN GET OUT OF THE WAY, PHILZA!""NO! I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU TAKE MY LAST ALIVE SON AWAY FROM ME!"--------It's January 6th, 2021 and Doomsday is here. It's no rebellion - it's a fight to rescue the very land they stand on. Explosions and fire surrounding them, Tommy finds himself face-to-face with Technoblade, who is determined to make the boy pay for betraying him. Philza isn't going to let that happen.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 460





	He's My Son, Techno!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my own interpretation of the doomsday event, as the event hadn't happened yet when I wrote this, it was just an idea I had. Also I apologize for how messy this is lmao I kind of lost track of my thoughts halfway through

"Kill the withers!" Tommy shouted, gulping with fear as him and the rest of L'Manburg faced Technoblade, Dream, and their army of withers that were already beginning to blow L'Manburg to bits. They greatly outnumbered the two men, so if they could at least take down Dream and Techno, they'd kind of already won at that point. 

At first, things were going great. They took down a few withers, teaming up in pairs and fighting back-to-back to avoid being hit from behind. Problems started to rise though when they got separated by the withers, their large group thinning out into smaller, 3-5 person groups. Tommy tried to stay with Tubbo, but it was inevitable that the two friends ended up separated from each other. 

"Tubbo? TUBBO?" Tommy shouted, spinning around in an attempt to cover all sides since he had been forced away from the others by the withers. He dodged a few flaming skulls, and it was going alright until one of the skulls hit the ground a few blocks away from him. Tommy let out a scream as the ground disappeared beneath his feet. He was thrown up in the air, arms and legs flailing, vision focusing just as he saw the ground quickly approaching. He curled in on himself immediately, pulling his legs to his chest as he sheltered his head using his arms to try to protect himself from the landing.

He hit the ground roughly, yelping as he skidded across stone, hitting a wall. "TOMMY?!" he heard Tubbo shout in fear, glancing up to see the other teen running towards him. He was quickly cut off by Dream, who attacked the boy, forcing him backwards, away from the injured Tommy. 

Tommy grunted, shakily pulling himself to his feet. His foot really hurt, same with his back, which he landed on. Combined with the fact the harsh stone had ripped away at his arms when he skidded, tearing apart his sleeves and leaving bleeding cuts on his upper arms. He winced, and gripped his axe harder. It was Techno's Axe of Peace - the name remaining really ironic for what Techno used it for. Regardless, Tommy was definitely going to use Techno's own weapon against him.

Speaking of Technoblade. Right as Tommy was about to charge after Tubbo to help the boy, Techno stepped in front of him, causing Tommy to have to stumble backwards to avoid the swing of his sword. He landed on the ground, wincing from his previous injuries.

"Tommy." the deep-voiced man growled, slowly advancing on the teen. This forced Tommy to have to scramble backwards on the ground, continuing to back up until his back hit the stone wall behind him. "T-Techno." he stammered, his eyes darting up to meet Techno's furious ones. Techno noticed a look of fear cross Tommy's face - good for him, he deserved it - before Tommy put on a facade of false confidence. 

Tommy used the wall to push himself to his feet, his white sleeves beginning to be stained red from his own blood. He shrunk up against the wall as Techno drew closer.

"Since you betrayed me, I'm going to need that armour and axe back, Tommy." he sneered coldly, and Tommy lunged to the right, narrowly avoiding the swipe of his sword. "I never should have trusted you. You betrayed me not once, but _TWICE_. You're not going to be coming back after this one."

"Techno, you knew I never wanted L'Manburg destroyed. I never lied to you. I'm not going to stand by and watch you bring our city to its knees!" Tommy argued, narrowing his eyes and grunting as he swung the axe, Techno easily deflecting his attack with his own sword.

"You agreed to help you get your discs back - at any cost! Tommy, that cost is L'Manburg!" Techno growled, swinging his sword again, successfully cutting one of the straps of Tommy's chest plate. Tommy's eyes widened, and techno easily repeated his action, cutting the other strap, causing the teen's chest plate to clatter to the ground. Tommy attempted to shield his chest using an arm, as if that would help prevent Techno being able to lay a killing blow on him. He held the axe in his other hand. "As long as L'Manburg exists, Dream has power."

Tommy knew it was useless arguing with Techno on the topic of destroying L'Manburg. He was going to do it anyway, so why bother? 

"I can't believe you sided with Dream, Techno. You know how manipulative and abusive he was towards me." Tommy hissed, locking eyes with Techno. "For all you know, he's likely using you. You help him achieve his goal of destroying L'Manburg, and then he'll just toss you aside." 

"Wouldn't be the first time." Techno snapped back, seeming to lose a bit of his temper as he rushed Tommy, swiping his sword across his chest. Tommy felt the slice, crying out in pain as he clutched the spot. It wasn't deep, but it stung like a bitch. He stumbled backwards, pressing his arms against the bleeding wound, before he felt Techno kick him in the chest. This caused him to fall on the ground, all his breath getting knocked out of him. 

"Let me tell you a story, Tommy." Techno advanced on the boy, a smirk on his lips. Ah, this was familiar. Reminded him of the events that had occurred November 16th, 2020. "You remember all that shit I told you about Theseus, right? How he saved his city, and then they exiled him."

Tommy merely nodded, pulling out a shield and blocking Techno's hits. Techno continued talking, bringing his sword down on the shield Tommy hid behind looking unfazed. His sword caused the wood to begin to splinter. Between hits, Tommy slowly got to his feet, gripping the shield like a lifeline. 

"After Theseus was exiled, he fled to Scyros, where a king named Lycomedes greeted him. Lycomedes gave Theseus shelter, allowing Theseus to seek refuge with him. He shared his land with him." Techno began, attacking Tommy's shield with stronger hits, forcing him backwards. Tommy gulped. He didn't like where this story was going. 

"It was rumoured that Theseus killed himself. Jumped off a cliff." Techno hummed, striking the shield again, pushing Tommy backwards. The teen stumbled, finding himself on the edge of a cliff now. Or rather, it was a piece of L'Manburg that dropped off into a giant pit that the withers had created. It was many blocks deep, and Tommy knew it was a height that would kill him if he fell off. He turned to Techno desperately, eyes wide with fear. "Techno, please!" he begged, but Techno just continued to stare at him, an evil, sadistic look in his eyes.

"But that wasn't true. The other side to the story is that Lycomedes, the one who had given Theseus refuge, killed him. He feared Theseus' power." Techno explained, his voice eerily calm. He kicked Tommy's shield out of his hands, tossing it off the cliff and into the deep pit. He lunged forward, grabbing the teen's shirt. He lifted him up, and Tommy let out a frightened shriek as the older male held him at an arms length off the cliff. Tommy spared a glance down below him, his legs kicking out in fear.

"Techno! Please don't do this - I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he pleaded, hands grabbing onto Techno's wrists, a deep fear filling his chest, death's shadow looming over him. This was it for him - he was on his last life. He was going to die at the hands of the very person who he once trusted - the man who gave him shelter when Dream was hunting for him. Tommy recalled in the several times where Techno could have told Dream where he was, but he didn't. 

"Do you want to know how he killed him, Tommy?" Techno asked, glaring daggers into the small boy. Tommy trembled - bloodied hands pitifully attempting to grasp at Techno while he hovered over the abyss below him. 

"H-How?" he asked, voice quiet.

"He threw him off a cliff." Techno replied. Tommy's eyes widened as he realized what Techno was about to do. Before Tommy could react, Techno had let go of his shirt, dropping him off the cliff. He let out a terrified scream as he plummeted.

Techno didn't look down the cliff. He turned and began to walk away, hearing Tommy's scream suddenly cut off. He smiled to himself. Finally, the boy got what he deserved.

* * *

It all happened so fast, one second Tommy was plummeting towards the sharp rocks below him, and the next second a pair of arms had caught him, the two soaring back up. Tommy looked at his saviour, surprised to see that it was his father, Phil.

"P-Phil?" he stammered, in shock. Phil's wings carried them swiftly past Techno, who immediately stopped in his tracks when he glimpsed his father with Tommy gathered in his arms. Phil landed easily, setting Tommy on the ground. Too tired to move, Tommy remained there, closing his eyes. The blood-loss from the wound in his chest was beginning to get to him.

"Tommy, stay awake for me!" Phil snapped, giving him a light shake, which caused him to open his eyes again, and he merely nodded in response, using his arms to push himself to a sitting position. 

Phil stood up properly, turning to face Techno, who looked beyond pissed and partly hurt. Phil pulled out his crossbow, aiming it at Techno without hesitation.

"Phil...?" Techno questioned, and began laughing. "You... What? What are you doing Phil? Step aside and let me finish the job." 

"No." Phil replied coldly, eyes narrowed at his fellow comrade.

"He's a traitor, Phil! He used us! He deserves to die!" Techno shouted, stepping forward threateningly. "Are you going to betray me, like everyone else has?"

"Techno, you know I support you. I support taking down the government as well. I've personally seen how corrupt government changes people. I'm on your side-"

"THEN GET OUT OF THE WAY, PHILZA!" Techno roared, baring his sharp Piglin teeth as he charged, pulling his sword back.

Phil didn't waiver his grip on his bow, continuing to aim it at his long-time friend. "NO! I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU TAKE MY LAST ALIVE SON AWAY FROM ME!" he shouted back.

That made Techno halt in his steps, slowing down until he was a few feet away from Phil. Realization dawned in his eyes and he lowered his sword until it was on the floor. He knew losing Wilbur hurt Phil a lot, and here he was, about to kill Tommy, his other son.

"Look, Techno, I want to fight beside you. But don't hurt Tommy." Phil murmured, slowly lowering his crossbow.

"I'm sorry." Techno uttered, looking like a scolded puppy. Out of everyone, Philza knew how to put him in his place. He glanced up, eyes widening as he saw Dream lunging for Tommy, sword drawn.

"Tommy, look out!" he shouted, leaping forward. He passed Phil, who looked surprised for a moment, turning to see Dream advancing on Tommy.

Techno collided with Dream, knocking the two to the floor. They both lost their weapons from the collision, so they ended up grappling and wrestling on the ground, throwing punches back and forth.

"Phil, get out of here with Tommy!" he shouted. Phil hesitated, but knowing Techno is capable of holding his own, he picked up Tommy, taking off into the air. He turned his attention back to Dream, pinning the man to the ground easily.

"L'Manburg is gone, Dream." he hissed. "You don't need to drag Tommy into your affairs, leave him alone."

"Since when did you begin siding with people who betray you, Techno?" Dream mused.

"Since I realized the importance of family." Techno grunted, standing up and kicking Dream a few feet away.

"Oh well. We're not done yet, Techno." Dream hummed, grunting as he stood to his feet. He pulled out a button, grinning at the Piglin.

Techno's eyes widened. "Wait-!" he yelled, instantly beginning to type a message to everyone in chat. Except Dream, of course. 'EVACUATE L'MANBURG IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE.' he sent, just in time to see Dream hit the button. "Down with the ship, mate." he laughed, turning around to face the fires beginning. 

Explosions began to go off in the distance. Techno wasted no time in turning around, fleeing. It seems everyone else realized what was happening and was abandoning the city. 

Meanwhile, Tommy and Phil saw the explosions beginning to go off. Phil silently prayed that Techno would get out. With shaky hands, Tommy pulled out his communicator, sending Pogtopia's coordinates in the chat, telling people to evacuate there. They likely had some kind of supplies left behind there.

Phil got Tommy to Pogtopia, laying him down on the bed in his old room. From there, the older man immediately got to work on Tommy's injuries, treating them as properly and fast as he could, knowing more people would soon be arriving with injuries that would need to be treated. 

It wasn't long after that when the message was broadcasted. 

**_Dream blew up._ **

There were happy cries of triumph from all around Pogtopia where those who survived the explosion had gathered. Most had managed to get out in time, making it to Pogtopia and taking shelter quickly. That included Techno, who Phil ran over to and embraced tightly after he finished working on Tommy.

Maybe they lost L'Manburg.

Maybe they lost this war.

But at least they didn't lose each other, and they were all finally free from the tyrant called Dream who ruled over them.


End file.
